Exílio
by Kikis
Summary: Há certas coisas que precisam ser feitas e que não podem ser esquecidas. E há aquelas que precisam ser deixadas para trás. Um quase amargo encontro num pequeno café, de dois exilados. [Desafio] SSHG, pósHBP


_Título:_ Exílio

_Autora: _Kikis

_Par principal:_ Hermione/Snape

_Tema:_ Exílio (Sim! Minha criatividade é impressionante!)

_Avisos:_ HBP-spoilers. Resposta do **Desafio dos 140 temas** do fórum do Mundo dos Fics (link no profile).

_Número de palavras:_ 1049

_Disclaimer:_ Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem e infelizmente nunca vão pertencer, não ganho nenhum dinheiro com isso, apenas algumas horas de diversão :D

_Sumário:_ Há certas coisas que precisam ser feitas e que não podem ser esquecidas. E há aquelas que precisam ser deixadas para trás. Um quase amargo encontro num pequeno café, de dois exilados. SSHG, pós-HBP

* * *

Lá estava ele sentado em uma das estreitas cadeiras de um pequeno café no _Carrefour de La Croix-Rouge_. Como sempre, pedira um lugar perto da janela, para poder observar o movimento daquele pedaço charmosamente caótico do _Quartier Latin_. A garçonete já deixara seu café bem amargo em cima da mesa. 

A porta abriu-se com o balançar agudo do sino de prata. Já de longe reconheceu a face que vira pela última em seu adorável julgamento. Riu por dentro enquanto ela se aproximava com o marchar decidido até sua indigna mesa. Certas coisas nunca mudavam. Respirou fundo e esperou-a sentar para então soltar um falsamente cortês "Srta. Granger, quanto tempo".

Ela torceu o nariz e mexeu nos cabelos com impaciência, jogando-os para traz.

- Professor. - Cumprimentou-o secamente - Espero que o assunto seja realmente importante para fazer-me sair de Londres.

- Claro que não é, Srta. Granger. Apenas pensei que Paris seria uma paisagem agradável. – Replicou, sarcástico - Sabe muito bem que não se pode exatamente entrar num país após ser tão delicadamente convidado a se retirar.

Isso a fez estremecer ligeiramente, as mãos dela apertaram a alça da bolsa com força. _Touché_.

- Professor... – Suspirou, cansada - Por favor, responda-me por que me chamou. Achei que havíamos quitado todas as nossas dívidas quando apresentei a penseira de Dumbledore em seu julgamento.

Os lábios dele curvaram-se desagradavelmente enquanto cutucava um anel em sua mão direita.

- Tenho um presente, Senhorita.

Os olhos de Hermione imediatamente pousaram no bonito anel incrustado em pequenos diamantes. No centro podia ler-se 'M'. Prendeu a respiração.

- É dos Malfoy, não é? Seu anel.

- É. Quando Draco morreu junto com os pais, insistiu para que eu ficasse com isso como _agradecimento_, por mais que nessa altura, a morte deles não signifique nada para mim. No entanto... Há certas coisas das quais não conseguimos nos livrar, _correto_? - Disse suavemente ao mesmo tempo em que pegava uma caixinha em seu bolso e a depositava na mesa. Do outro lado, a moça lutava para seu estômago continuar estável.

Depois da derrota de Voldemort, provou-se que Severus Snape havia matado Albus Dumbledore sob as ordens do próprio. A penseira que continha a confirmação estava com Hermione após o falecimento da ex-diretora McGonagall. Em troca disso, Snape fornecera informações sobre os Comensais da Morte e a localização de dois Horcruxes. A garota arrependia-se amargamente de ter mostrado-se tão eufórica com tudo na época.

- O que é isso? - Perguntou, sendo imediata respondida por um impaciente 'abra'. E abriu a caixinha, desejando não ter feito aquilo segundos depois. - Aliança...? - Sussurrou.

- Foi o último desejo do Sr. Weasley. Para entregar a aliança, disse que iria pedir sua mão em casamento no próximo mês. - Falou, girando o anel dos Malfoy no dedo.

- Antes de...

- De eu assassiná-lo a sangue frio, Srta. Granger. Ou esqueceu o principal motivo de meu exílio? Se bem que teria ido embora da Inglaterra de qualquer maneira. - Tomou um gole de seu café gelado - Assim como há coisas que nunca mudam e que precisam ser feitas, não importa o custo, _há aquelas que precisam ser deixadas para trás._

- Por que resolveu me dar isso justo agora? - Questionou, os nós de seus dedos já brancos de tanto cerrar os punhos. – Não te culpo pela morte do Ron. Era necessária para destruir a penúltima horcrux.

- Tudo tem seu tempo, Srta Granger. Fiquei pensando no quanto o Sr. Weasley foi cruel... Mas a dor e a felicidade são egoístas. Acho que aprendeu muito bem que no final sempre estamos sozinhos.

- Você demorou dois anos para pensar _nisso_? - Falou com os dentes semicerrados - Que Ron foi cruel? Que _Harry_ foi cruel ao ir embora depois que tudo acabou para procurar seu próprio caminho? Se tem tanta certeza dessas coisas, devia ter ficado calado! - Exclamou, as maças do rosto coradas - Afinal, a única que o ajudou a conseguir uma pena mais leve fui _eu_. Se fosse pelo Harry, seu corpo apodreceria numa cela den-

- Não é meu papel livrar-me delas. - Interrompeu-a calmamente - Sei que foi a senhorita quem me ajudou quando estava ferido. Mas no final, Hermione Jane Granger, quem faz nossos exílios, diz onde somos proibidos de voltar, somos nós mesmos. Se não consegue, não está pronta. - Pegou a capa que estava no encosto da cadeira. – _Praemium_. Passar bem.

Misturou-se entre os vultos estranhos enquanto a garota encontrava-se imóvel em seu assento, ao lado do vidro. Todavia, o movimento não possuía charme nenhum perante seus olhos. Seu único foco era a pequena argola de ouro com um delicado brilhante em seu topo. Lembrou-se dos sorrisos trocados na última vez que esteve com Ron, dos abraços não dados na despedida de Harry, e de como achara o professor Snape ao atacarem um suposto esconderijo de Voldemort. O hematoma na bochecha e o filete magro de sangue escorrendo por seu queixo depois de um ataque, seus dedos quase não conseguiam segurar sua varinha.

- Fuja, garota tola... - Dissera, o corpo apoiado na parede fria - Logo todos eles estarão aqui e cobiçarão sua carne como lobos.

Mas não fugira. Quase fora capturada, porém, algo nele a fizera ajudá-lo Algo a obrigara a executar feitiços curativos em troca de nada. Ela lhe dera uma chance.

'_Tenho um presente, Senhorita'._

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se num estalo.

Quando Hermione saiu, não carregava nada, seus bolos estavam vazios. A caixinha da aliança tão mimosa fora deixada lá dentro, observando os parisienses em sua rotina permeada de cheiros e gostos.

E ele estava quase escondido na selva de seres humanos. Ela tocou-lhe o ombro com a luva de pelica e suspirou, como se tomasse coragem. Severus virou-se, surpreendendo-se no segundo seguinte.

- Aceitarei. _Premiarium_. – Ensaiou um sorriso – Ou seria _remuneratio_?

- Um presente é sempre o que queremos que seja. – Sorriu - O que deixou para trás?

_Chance. _

- Exílio. Aquilo que me proibia de voltar a seguir em frente. A busca por um objetivo, professor, é tão egoísta quanto a felicidade ou a tristeza.

Os olhos castanhos ficaram nublados enquanto a última pomba deixou a praça e rumou para longe.

- Pensei que havia achado que Paris seria uma paisagem agradável, professor?

**0o0o0**

_Premiarium - presente, prêmio_

_Remuneratio - recompença, 'remunerar' com o sentido de 'pagar de volta'_

**0o0o0**

* * *

**N/a: Olá!**

**É minha primeira fanfic publicada sobre meu casal favorito :)! Feita para o Desafio dos 140 Temas do fórum Mundo dos Fics (link no profile). Adoraria estender esse fanfic, mas o máximo de palavras era 1050.**

**Espero que gostem. Se julgarem a história digna de reviews, a autora ficaria extremamente feliz em recebê-las!**

**Beijos,**

**Kikis**


End file.
